Hermione, la coquine !
by SwagMimi
Summary: Hermione commence une relation avec Sirius et Remus ! Delire et Lemon en vue !


**Chapitre 1 : premier fantasme**

**H**ermione se réveillait doucement. Sa crinière brune s'éparpillait sur le lit. Elle se leva, regarda Ginny dormir et descendit. 6 heure du matin, il était tôt. Alors qu'elle avançait vers la cuisine, elle entendit un bruit s'échapper de la salle conçut pour le sport. Elle entra dans la piece. Celle-ci était spacieuse, aussi grande que «le Terrier» . Partout on voyait trainer tout genre d'ustensiles utilisé par les hommes de la maison. Elle imagina Dumbeldore faire des pompes en survêtement . Puis torse nu. Elle s'extirpa de cette pensée « répugnante et déplacé », pensa-t-elle . Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Sirius , qui faisait des tractions. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione . Celle-ci abordait une teinte rosée : devant elle, Black, torse nu, ruisselant de fines goûtes de sueur, faisait bouger ses muscles imposants _(bave... *µ* veut être a sa place)_. Elle sortit de son fixe, en pensant qu'elle devait arrêter de fantasmer sur plus vieux qu'elle . Mais elle avoua que Sirius était (beaucoup) plus craquant que l'image qu'elle se faisait de Dumbeldore. Voulant sortir ces « drôles » d'idées de sa tête, elle alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

_Tu peux m'en faire un aussi s'il te plait? Je t'ai laissé m'admirer, c'est la moindre des choses.  
_Sirius ! Dit-elle surprise , je t'ai dérangé?  
_Non, non..., mais tu devrais arrêter de fantasmer sur Dumbeldore ou de me détailler ^^  
_Comment tu sais ça?  
_Tu as pensé à voix haute  
_Ah... dit Hermione, super gênée.  
_Et ce petit déjeuner? Il va se faire seul? Lança l'homme  
Hermione se remit au travail en pensant : merde, j'ai pensée à voix haute . Galère, j'espère qu'il va rien dire...Merde, et si je pense à voix haute !  
_Non... répondit Sirius  
_Comment tu fais? S'exclame Hermione, stupéfaite  
_Le lard est cramé, tu es déconcentrée  
_Arrête de me sonder !

Les deux explosèrent de rire, rire qui s'amplifia quand il virent la tête effaré d'Harry Potter et de son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley .

_Excuse-me, dit Harry, on peut savoir ce que c'est cette histoire de sonde?  
Hermione et Sirius se regardèrent et rirent encore . Ils arrêterent de rire, et Hermione rougit : comment le prendraient t-ils s'ils savaient? Sirius le comprit et inventa une excuse.  
_C'est simple, j'ai dit à Hermione que moi et Rémus allons enseigner à Poudlard, lui comme professeur de Métamorphose, parce que Mac Gonagal est en congé maternité (ah ah) et moi en professeur de DCFM. Elle à pensé on est pas dans la merde, j'ai répondu non, on a rit.  
_PROFESSEUR ? Crièrent Harry et Ron en même temps  
Hermione du cacher se stupéfaction.  
_Le professeur Lupin aussi? Demanda Hermione, tu ne me l'avais pas dit !  
_Rémus, ici tu peux m'appeler Rémus, c'est pas dur : R...E...M...U...S tu vois? Dit le concerné en apparaissant derrière Harry etRon.  
_Oui prof.. euh Rémus. Excusez moi  
_Tutoies moi aussi, dit-il, pourquoi tu tutoies Sirius et pas moi?  
_Parce que je vous respecte plus que lui, sortit-elle sans réfléchir.  
_Merci, ditSirius d'un ton froid  
_Le prends pas mal, s'écria la jeune fille, c'est juste que...  
_T'inquiète, t'as pas besoin de te justifier, c'est normal, on respecte le plus mature, fit-il mis-las et mis-en colère.  
_Non mais Sirius...  
_Laisse, dit Sirius en partant.  
Harry et Ron regardèrent la jeune femme avec un air de reproche  
_Je vais lui parler.

Elle monta directement sur les pas de Sirius. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre. Il était allongé sur le lit, les yeux au plafond . Son regard se posa sur Hermione, puis retourna chercher un point imaginaire sur le plafond . Hermione se coucha sur le lit à côté de lui.

_Je ne voulais pas dire ça, désolé.  
_Laisse, à l'école aussi on me disait des truc dans le genre, toujours à me comparer à Moony.  
_Je n'aurai jamais du dire ça.  
_T'as dit ce que tu pensais...  
_Non ! J'ai dit ça parce que... je ne sais pas comment me justifier, je ne sais pas moi même pourquoi je te tutoies... Ça n'a rien a voir avec toi, s'il te plait, excuse moi...  
_Ouai  
Il restèrent de longues minutes l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se tourna pour se retrouver face a une Hermione qui avait fait la même chose.  
_Tu devrais pas t'allonger aussi près d'un homme, j'aurai pu te sauter dessus, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
_J'ai confiance en toi, mais si ce serai Ron, je n'aurai jamais fait sa.  
_Tu fait plus confiance à un homme qui à fait 12 ans de prison pour meurtre qu'en ton meilleur ami?  
_Je fais confience à un mec plus vieux que mon meilleur ami, et surtout plus canon.  
_merde pourquoi j'ai dit ça_ pensa Hermione

_{Désolé d'interompre, mais c'est assez dur de comprendre quand il parle ou pas dans la réplique qui suit. Donc faites attention}_

_Merci ^^. Mais plus vieux ou pas, un homme à côté d'une jolie femme comme toi à envie de porter ses mains sur les hanche de cette fille, il suivit les mots des gestes, de l'approcher doucement vers faire que leurs lèvres se frôlent presque et là la fille ne veux plus rien que soit, incapable de résister... Puis le mec rajoute un « J'ai envie de toi » et la la meuf ne resiste plus, avait-il dit d'un ton plein de sensualité.  
Hermione s'approcha pour capturer les lèvres deSirius. Celui ci la poussa pour se retrouver à califourchon sur elle.  
_Tu vois, dit-il en souriant  
_T'y arriverai pas une deuxième fois, repliqua-t-elle d'un ton de défi.  
_Ah oui?  
Il se pencha sur elle et souffla dans son cou. Un frisson parcourut Hermione. Il commença à l'embrasser lentement, descendant de plus en plus. Il arriva au haut du decolté. Il passa doucement sa main sous leT-shirt à Hermione, le leva, juste assez pour qu'il puisse recommencer à l'embrasser sur la poitrine.  
_Sirius... gémit Hermione.  
Sirius s'arrêta net. Il sourit narquoisement...  
_Alors? J'avais raison non?  
Il sortit la main de sous le haut à Hermione.  
_Bon d'accord...  
_Ca t'as pas dérangé au moins, demanda-t-il réellement inquiet.  
_Non ^^, je vais acheter mes livres avecRon et Harry, tu viens avec?  
_Emmenez plutôt Moony, Bien que je sois libéré enfin...  
_Je comprends  
Ils descendirent tout deux et firent comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

=D J'espere que ca vous a plus Review =)


End file.
